


when it's right

by allthistime



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Written in 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthistime/pseuds/allthistime
Summary: Soulmates. A concept that has hung over both their heads for years, since they were old enough to understand love. You’re taught that the fateful moment happens “when it’s right”: the name of your soulmate, the person you were made for and guaranteed to love, is written on your right palm.
Relationships: Scott Moir & Tessa Virtue, Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	when it's right

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: pyeongchang-era, romanticized fluff ahead! 
> 
> I wrote this in february 2018 like a week after discovering tessa & scott and was really in my romcom fairytale feels. I never posted it, but decided to now because we could all use a little extra fluff in our lives. Happy 3 years!

Soulmates. A concept that has hung over both their heads for years, since they were old enough to understand love. You’re taught that the fateful moment happens “when it’s right”: the name of your soulmate, the person you were made for and guaranteed to love, is written on your right palm.

\---

When she was little, the concept of soulmates was exciting to Tessa. She was convinced that every time she even looked at a boy, his name might be written on her hand. She’d changed who she wanted it to be daily; there were so many possibilities. Would it be Danny, Scott, a boy from school, a boy on TV? She just loved the idea that someone in the world was made for her.

Of course, as she got older, things got more complicated. Especially with Scott. It became a curse, a thought that never went away. Was Scott more than a friend, more than a skating partner? One day, at the end of a good skate at a big competition, would she see his name? Did she want to see his name? What would she do if she did? These thoughts plagued her for most of her teenage years. After every big win, experimental kiss, or not-so-friendly hug, she glanced at her palm, not sure whether she wanted to see the name or not.

But after a while, she decided to let it go. She figured that if it hadn’t happened yet, it wasn’t going to be Scott. When she finally came to this conclusion, she mostly felt relieved. Now she could skate freely with him, being his best friend but nothing else. She’d meet someone when she was older, and he would be her soulmate. But a little part of her stung, asking the universe why she had to give it up. Why she couldn’t go on waiting for the words _Scott Moir_ to be on her palm.

Years after (mostly) letting it go, she found herself getting worried. She still hadn’t met anyone she felt she could spend her life with, not one guy who had even given her hope of seeing his name on her hand. So, when she and Scott decided to return to competitive skating, she welcomed the chance to push the soulmate problem to the back of her mind, blaming her tight training schedule for why she wasn’t dating.

Their two comeback years are almost like a fairy tale. She is so happy to be back on the ice with him. She’s scared to admit it to herself, but recently she has been letting herself hope to see Scott’s name on her hand. She knows it’s probably stupid, but she can’t help but notice that he still hasn’t come close to finding his soulmate, and they’re getting to the age where people are really pairing up. She sees the way he looks at and touches her, and feels their connection reach new depths every day. At the Olympics, with competitive skating coming to an end, she can’t help but realize that she’s going to have to face the soulmate question yet again very soon. Maybe seeing his name would be the best thing to ever happen to both of them after all.

\---

Scott was convinced it would be her for so long, ever since he first took her hand at age nine. Honestly, he’d seen never how it could be anyone else. Being a bit of a romantic, something about the idea of soulmate always enticed him, especially if Tessa came along with the deal. There wasn’t a time in his life when he wouldn’t have said “yes” if she suggested they get married on the spot. But their relationship had always been so complicated, the lines so blurred, that it was hard to decipher whether they were really soulmates, or just best friends and successful skaters.

But he wasn’t ashamed to admit that he often looked at his right palm in times of ultimate togetherness with Tessa. Sometimes he was outright shocked that he didn’t see _Tessa Virtue_ right there on his palm. There’d also been times when it was pretty obvious her name wasn’t going to show up. Times when he was being a distant jerk, times when they were so stressed from skating that they couldn’t talk to each other, times when he was (stupidly) with another girl.

Since the comeback, he hasn’t exactly been shy about his love for Tessa. He knows it’s not a secret, given he wears his heart on his sleeve and there are literally hundreds of pictures of him looking at her like she’s a goddess. He wonders if she notices, but is pretty sure she does; she’s anything but oblivious. He could be embarrassed, but honestly he doesn’t mind so much. Some days he wishes his name would just appear in her palm already so she could see what he is sure is right in front of them. It’s not that they can’t be together if they’re not officially soulmates, but their relationship is so special, neither one wants to ruin it if nothing’s guaranteed. But he’s also come to trust that someday it will work out. They’re meant for each other and it won’t take them forever to decide to go for it.

\---

It has been the longest, although probably the best, day of their lives. They woke up ridiculously early, suffered through hours of nerves and warm ups, killed the free dance, won Olympic gold, did countless interviews, celebrated as much as they could with their families, finally got their medals, and partied with Team Canada. But at the end of it all, it’s finally just them.

He takes Tessa’s hand as they walk through the Olympic village. Normally, she would avoid his touch off-ice, not because she doesn’t want to hold his hand, but because of the insane lack of privacy they’d been faced with recently. A simple hand hold and private walk through the village would sent the internet into a frenzy and the interview questions would be even worse than they already are.

But this time she lets him take it, bringing her eyes up to meet his and giving him a small but genuine smile. Both pretend not to notice the other as they casually check their palms for some words that may or not be written. Regardless, they are both so glad to be with each other and only each other, after hours (or days, really) of prying eyes.

“We really did it, T,” Scott says softly, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

“We did,” Tessa replies, just as softly. The eye contact in these moments with him is a little too much for her sometimes. She looks slightly to one side of his head and says, “I kind of had an idea of what it would feel like, but I gotta say this is better than I imagined. You know, we’ve come a long way since Vancouver. Well, since we were little kids, too.”

“Getting all sentimental on me, eh?” Scott jokes and Tessa chuckles quietly and shrugs, but they both know he feels it too. They continue their walk through the village, each of them noting the perfect warmth of the other radiating from their intertwined hands.

Tessa’s mind wanders back to the soulmate question. The name is supposed to be written “when it’s right.” She wonders if maybe this is it. Maybe this is when it’s right. Maybe all along it’s been Scott.

Scott looks over at Tessa, who seems to suddenly be deep in thought. He wonders if there’s even a chance that she feels it too, that’s she wondering like he is if this is finally when it’s right. He prays that he’ll have enough courage to do what he plans next.

As they reach their building, they pause to stand outside together with a gravity that suggests they both know something’s up. They turn to face each other, each holding both of the other’s hands.

“Take it in T,” Scott says in voice so low, it’s basically a whisper. And then they stand and stare into each other’s eyes for just a minute longer, before Scott leans in and Tessa reacts immediately, moving her lips closer to his, and finally closing the gap between them.

Fireworks erupt. The kiss is gentle but also loving and passionate, it’s everything Tessa had dreamed (in the moments she’d let herself) and more. As for Scott, he can’t believe he’s finally _kissing Tessa_ for real. He’s halfway ready for someone to shake him awake from another dream. But Tessa’s small giggle brings him back to the reality, as she pulls away slightly to rest their foreheads against one another’s, sporting the widest smile he’s ever seen. They stay like that for a bit, breathing in each other and the moment, knowing that everything (but also barely anything) has changed. 

Tessa inwardly screams into the abyss, both in disbelief of what utter magic had just occurred, and in anger, wondering when else could be more “right” than now. She swears if she looks down and her palm is blank she will literally explode. She has never been more sure that Scott is the one who was made for her.

Scott thinks that if Tessa isn’t his soulmate after that kiss, his life is barely worth living anymore. And he just knows that in that moment, she feels the same. So he takes her left hand in his, reaching across the small gap between them.

“Check together?” he asks, trusting she’ll know what he means. And from the wild, hopeful look in her eyes, he knows she does. She nods, they squeeze each other’s left hands and turn their right palms to face up, something they’ll each admit later that they’d done countless times in the past twenty years. And then they’re staring at their palms.

_Scott Moir_

_Tessa Virtue_

They both let out noises that mix relief, joy, and surprise. They turn their heads up, beam at each other, and then they’re kissing again. An indescribable kiss, one that makes up for decades of longing lost, one that guarantees entire futures, one that says everything they have wanted to say to each other through the years, one that finally defines the undefinable “when it’s right” moment.

When they break apart, they stare in disbelief and then Scott pulls Tessa into a hug, which is somehow bigger than the “we just won a gold medal” hug. She makes the laughing-crying sound, which makes Scott feel like the luckiest man alive, and everything is _right_.


End file.
